polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
South Koreaball
Republic of Koreaball |nativename = : 대한민국 제6공화국 Daehan minguk |founded = Declaration of Independence March 1, 1919 Goverment Foundation August 15, 1948 Korean 6th Republic February 25, 1988 |predicon = People's Republic of Korea |successor = Reunifed Koreaball |ended = present |image = Koreaball-cute.png |caption = 대한민국 만세! (Long live Korea!) |government = Unitary presidential constitutional republic |personality = Rich, beautiful, dramatic, perfectionist, conservative, Tech-savvy, very educated, alcoholic, suicidal |language = Official Language: Korean Secondary Language: English Minority Language: Jeju Language |type = Koreanic |capital = Seoulball tried to make a new capital but it failed |affiliation = G20 OECDball UNball |religion = Atheism Protestantism Korean Buddhism Catholicism Cheondoism Confucianism |friends = Anyone who help me in the Korean War, but especially... Best ally! Mexicoball Hidden brother Also helped me lots Franceball Polandball Canadaball Tringapore Malaysiaball Hong Kongball Macauball NATOball Norwayball Netherlandsball Swedenball Australiaball New Zealandball South Africaball Argentinaball Israelcube Brazilball Sakhaball North Koreaball (since 2018) |enemies = TERRORISTS North Koreaball (until 2018) Japanball Chinaball Germanyball(sometimes) Venezuelaball Fake Refugees Italyball Palestineball Formerly: Red dot loser Soviet Unionball |likes = Pro Gamers, LoL, Starcraft, PUBG, overwatch, Korean dramas, fashion, cosmetics (Etude House, Nature Republic, TonyMoly etc.), PC bang, norae bang(karaoke), medical care, cellphones, RAM and SSD, richness, BTS, BIGBANG, 2PM, EXO, NCT, Momoland, Girls' Generation, Super Junior, SHINee, Wanna One, ELRIS, Pristin, Red Velvet, AOA, Sonamoo, Mamamoo, f(x), Weki Meki, Oh My Girl, Dreamcatcher, Dal Shabet, Gugudan, KTX, Ladies' Code, Twice, CLC, Blackpink, VIXX, SiSTAR, Cosmic Girls, Winner, Gangnam Style, breakdance, Milo, James Reid, Energy Gap, Spam(ham), Minecraft, Paul Barbato (Geography Now!), Markiplier, Football, Baseball, protests, military, Taekwondo!, Pinkfong, Baby Shark, ����'ALCOHOL!!!'����, |hates = Communism, North Koreaball (until 2018), Chinese fishing in the my sea, Homosex activity, FORESKIN, Fans, Despacito, Big Hero 6, terrorism, 영원히 저어주 하알꺼어야아 |predecessor = People's Republic of Koreaball American Koreaball Prov. Gov. of the Rep. of Koreaball |intospace = Yes with help of Russiaball(KARI) |bork = Kimchi Kimchi (김치 김치), Bbali Bbali (빨리 빨리), Kh Kh (ㅋ ㅋ), Gwiyomi Gwiyomi (귀요미 귀요미), Likey Likey, Ddu du ddu du du, Mani mani mani mani (많이 많이 많이 많이) |food = Kimchi Bibimbap Chimaek (Chicken with beer) Tteokbokki Kimchi Jjigae (Stew) Ramyeon (spicy instant noodle) Bulgogi (seasoned roast beef), Doenjang (soybean paste), Samgyetang(chicken soup), Hotteok (pancakes), Oemuk, Kimbap (deluxe sushi roll), Gochujang (pepper paste/condiment), Jjajang sauce, Kalbi (ribs), sannakji (live octopus), nitrogen with chips |status = Currently in mourning for Sulli |notes = Has the largest (megachurch) in the world. CAN INTO ORIMPYCS!? Eliminated of the World Cup (this time in the women's championship) |reality = Republic of Korea }} South Koreaball}} South Koreaball}} South Koreaball, officially the Republic of Koreaball, is True Korea 엌ㅋㅋ a sovereign countryball living in East Asia, occupying the southern part of the Korean Peninsula. They unfortunately share borders with North Koreaball, South Koreaball's nuke-obsessed brother to the north, and across the Sea of Japan/East Sea lies Japanball. The country is divided into 8 provinces, six metropolitan cities that act as their own entities, including their capital Seoulball, and a self-governing province, giving South Koreaball a total area of 99,392 km2, making them the 107th largest country in the world. As of 2018, South Koreaball maintains a population of about 51.63 million inhabitants, over double the size of their brother's (25.61 million). Being a highly advanced, eco-friendly country with high diplomatic relations gives South Koreaball the ability to join OECDball and WTOball. South Koreaball is also one of the members of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball, and they are also a member of the UNball like almost every other country in the world. South Korea's safety is one of the most developed in the world, and South Koreaball boasts one of the fastest internet as well. South Koreaball enjoys a modern and decent lifestyle and lives with Jejuball, who is considered to be one of the cleanest and most pristine natural island in the world. South Koreaball’s birthday (national day) is the 15th of August, the day he was liberated from {{I|Japanese-Empire}Imperial Japan. Her astrological sign is Leo. History (역사) 'Early History (2333 BCE-1392 AD)' According to Koreaball Korean mythology, a deiy akin to Tengri named Dangun was said to have established Koreaball Gojoseonball around 2340~2330 BC. After he was killed by Hanball, there were several other nations until there were four countryballs, called Koreaball Goguryeoball, Koreaball Sillaball, Koreaball Baekjeball, and Koreaball Gayaball. Koreaball Gaya, which was in-between Sillaball and Baekjeball, later fell, and the three kingdoms constantly fought each other. Silla eventually conquered the rest and made Koreaball Unified Sillaball. However, Koreaball Sillaball had lost the Manchurian and the Maritime Provinces of Siberia, which had originally been the land of Koreaball Goguryeoball, and it was occupied by Tang Chinaball. In this period, he built many Buddhist temples. Furthermore, it lived as unified for centuries, until Taebongball and Later Koreaball Baekjeball were born, and constantly invaded their father. Taebongball was killed by Goryeoball. Goryeoball also killed Later Baekjeball. Koreaball Sillaball was suffering by then and committed suicide. Meanwhile, north, there was Koreaball Balhaeball, which was Koreaball Goguryeoball's descendants. Balhae fought hard with neighboring countries and bordered with Silla to south, Bohai Bay (in the Yellow Sea) to west, Manchuria to north, and the Okhotsk sea to east. Balhae led the Korean's heyday. However, Balhae was eventually destroyed by Liaoball, the descendants went to Goryeo. Koreaball Goryeo was very indulged in Buddhism and made many temples. This was the age when many Buddhist temples and infrastructures were made. Also, Koreaball Goryeoball tried to restore the Manchurian region. However, unfortunately, the Mongol Empireball invaded Koreaball \ Goryeoball and destroyed most of the flourishing culture. Much of the temple still remains destroyed or gone after the Mongolians burnt them down. Koreaball Goryeoball's soldiers fought hard, but the government surrendered and they had to do it too. Koreaball Goryeoball was on the verge of becoming completely Koreaball Mongolian Empireball until Koreaball Joseonball was born. Just before Koreaball Joseonball was made, the Mongolian Empire fell and disappeared. 'Joseon Dynasty Koreaball (1392-1897/1910)' Koreaball Joseonball had the most flourishing dynasty of all, and it built massive lavish buildings and treasures. It was during this dynasty that many aspects of Korean culture were developed. The complex honorifics system used today derives from this era, and in the 15th Century, Sejong the Great developed the Korean script Hangeul. Koreaball Joseonball also liked the current Chinese dynasty Koreaball Ming Dynastyball and sent many treasures and missionaries to China. In 1592, a huge Japanese invasion landed on Korea (임진왜란). When things were gone and there was no hope, an Admiral called Yi Sun-Shin (이순신) pushed the huge 330 Japanese ships back to Japan with only 12 ships of his own. Yi Sun-sin is still considered as a national hero even today in South Koreaball.(And North Koreaball.) Later, Koreaball Joseon was invaded by Koreaball Qing China, because Koreaball Joseonball refused to help the new Koreaball Qing Dynastyball, but instead helped the dying Koreaball Ming Dynasty. Koreaball Joseonball managed to push them back again, and had some peaceful ages, but had to pay tributes to the Qing. Korea eventually gained full independence from China in 1895. It became Koreaball Korean Empireball in 1897 and wrote its own constitution while strengthening Friendship with Koreaball Russian Empireball to weaken the influence of Koreaball Imperial Japanball. 'Colonial Era Koreaball (1910-1945)' Later, in 1910, (진짜 개같죠)→Koreaball Imperial Japanball forced upon a set of treaties and killed Koreaball Korean Empireball. They colonized Koreaball for 35 years (1910~1945) and raped and tortured and massacred many of their people. They even used them for human experiments, cannon fodder and forced labor. Koreaball South Koreaball and his brother Koreaball North Koreaball were born in 1917 and they headed the 1st independence movement in 1919 and later they lead the Korean Liberation Army during World War 2. Some Koreaball Japanballs←(저주할꺼야) still deny this history, and that is why South Korean-Japanese relations are still very strained. 'Liberation and War Koreaball Koreaball (1945-53)' In 1945, as WWII drew to a close, Koreaball was liberated by advancing Koreaball Soviet and, later, Koreaball American forces. Koreaball's jubilation was short-lived, as both superpowers divided the clay into 2 "temporary" puppet states. Koreaball South Koreaball became good friends with the Koreaball USAball and was taught capitalism, in contrast to Koreaball Sovietball being friends with their brother and teaching him communism. Almost immediately, chaos ensued within Koreaball South Koreaball. As most of the resources and industry was located in the North, Koreaball South Koreaball had to rely on her Northern brother for electricity, which was often cut off at random. Koreaball North Koreaball also began launching sporadic guerilla raids into the South and supported Communist-backed strikes and riots. This further shook the Rhee-led government. and North Koreaball face each other during the Korean War.]] In 1950, Koreaball South Koreaball’s brother invaded their clay with little resistance, pushing his under-equipped and demoralized army to Busanball, but Koreaball USAball and his Koreaball NATOball friends helped South Koreaball until Koreaball Chinaball came onto Koreaball North Koreaball's side. An armistice was signed in 1953, but the border between their homes is still heavily armed. The Korean War, between 1950 and 1953, left the Korean peninsula divided and deeply impoverished. Koreaball South Koreaball had a GDP per capita lower than that of many African countryballs. 'Post-War and Modernization Koreaball (1953-)' Following the Korean War, Koreaball Sovietball and Koreaball USAball supported rival dictatorships - Kim Il-Sung in the North, and Syngman Rhee, later Park Chung-hee (father of former president Park Geun-hye), in the South. Both countryballs began a process of rebuilding and industrialization. Initially, Koreaball North Koreaball was ahead of his sibling, but eventually, South Koreaball eclipsed her brother and became one of the KoreaballKoreaball Four Asian Tiger economies. By the late 1980s, the military dictatorship was replaced by a democracy. Beginning in the '60s, the Koreaball South Korean government also began to deregulate her economy, allowing family-owned chaebols to take hold and drive the economy. Furthermore, she invested heavily in her own education, giving rise to a generation of Koreans to lead her white-collar industries. What resulted was one of, if not the most spectacular economic transitions in history, lifting South Koreaball from a war-torn, devastated dictatorship with a lower GDP per capita than Koreaball Ghanaball to an economic juggernaut. In 1988, North Koreaball boycotted South Koreaball's Olympic Games in Seoul. They marched under a united Korean flag in 2018 though, giving it hope that their brother might be cured and his life turned around. Together with Koreaball Japanball, South Koreaball had the 2002 World Cup. In 2015, they had the Koreaball Gwangju Universiade and planning to have the 2018 Winter Olympics in Koreaball Pyeongchang and on the 9th of December, 2016, The 18th president impeachment was be passed. and March 10, 2017, Park Geun-hye was impeached and removed from office as President of South Korea after a series of major nationwide protests against her corruption. Koreaball South Koreaball now spends their days doing K-Pop, and (sometimes) cosmetic surgery. Koreaball South Koreaball also is developing an obsession with technology, hosting famous corporations such as Samsung, LG, and Hyundai. It is predicted that Koreaball South Koreaball may become richer and more powerful than Koreaball Japanball in about five-to-eight years. Koreaball South Koreaball also ranks as the most innovative country (by Bloomberg) and is currently sharing the crown with Koreaball Japanball as one of the most advanced countryballs in Asia and the world. In 2018, she hosted the Olympics. Her relations with Koreaball North Koreaball is improving, they talked a few times and agreed to end the war. In June, she joined the FIFA World Cup and managed to surprise the entire world by defeating Koreaball Germanyball 2-0! Flag Colors Main Colors Koreaball Emblem Colors Koreaball Relationships Friends (친구 Chin-Gu) * Sakhaball - My cousin that gave me his mammoth DNA! Also my k-pop group visited his clay once. * Argentinaball - Yes I do! Messi Is The Best! *Australiaball - We don't like hunting whales. Beautiful beach and also helped us in Korean War. * Brazilball - Good friend from South America but he speaks Portuguese, a lot of Koreans live in his clay. Fellow G20 member and impeachment brother, I know what happened to us. BTW I defeated Germanyball for yuo. * Turkeyball - Distant cousin rooting from Altaic ancestors. Long ago, we were geographically neighboring countries and stood up against China. But why are you so far away now?. Well, we still sharing Altaic language. He also helped me in Korean War. And he played me in both his World Cup appearances (7-0 never forget!). * Canadaball - Likes hockey and marijuana. Helped us in Korean war. Blue jays!!! We both like drinking a lot of alcohol. *Koreaball Chileball - Truly amazing fruits are grown here. *Koreaball Franceball - Helped me! *Koreaball Germanyball - Role Model. Learned his constitutional laws when writing our own. He of supportings me when I reunify. If capitalist Germany can win, then I can! BUT I DESTROYINGS YOU IN FOOTBALL! NO TROPHY FOR YUO! ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ! But we both can into alcohol. * Hong Kongball - King of the 80s, doesn't like mainland China but I don't care, we have ₩₩₩. * Indiaball - Land of dancing and engineers. They like Samsung. *Indonesiaball - They like military and we like it too (He also love my Submarine ❤). He also is part of the Big Kpop fans in the world for some groups of Indonesian Teenagers perform dance cover of my kpop songs. WAY TO GO INDONESIABALL!!! *Koreaball Israelcube- He and I have similar situations, with unfriendly neighbors. He was born same year of my birth. Also I am the first FTA partner of him in Asia. *Norwayball - He helped me and provided medical support during war. We of friends now and I give him some K9 Howitzers. He is of dominating Pyeongchang Olympics! Nordic OP, of nerfings please! *Malaysiaball - Drinking not allowed. Beautiful country with many islands. Also you love my dramas and give a good services to my people in your clay. Now its my turn to treat you like the way you treated me. * Mexicoball - Latin music & passionate people. Sabor a Mi ~~ * Mongoliaball - We share some blood due to invasion in history. (Genghis Khan) Our people have far much similar appearance than Koreaball Chinaball (deservedly)(Thank God) * Kazakhbrick - Thank you for the hospitality and kindness you showed to our Forced migrants by Koreaball Sovietball. *Philippinesball - Both hate communism. good vacation place to relax and learn English. He's good at speaking English. (but he nosebleeds a lot) But too much drugs and illegals. We never forget battle of Yultong in Korean war. Was my friend. Sent me lots of soldiers to beat Chingchongball. Now I'm also providing his new military equipments like KM-250, KM-450 trucks, FA-50's, KAAV-7's Marine APC's and the Missile-guided HDF Frigates for his AFP modernization (Maybe in the future I would sell my K1A1 or K-21 tanks to him to boost his Tank capabilities!). So yuo removed IS terrorists? 잘 했어! I gib yuo aid now to help yuo recover. Right my friend? HE IS ALSO MY NO. 1 KPOP FAN! Many residents of Philippinesball listen to MOST of our KPOP Artists such as BTS, Momoland, Blackpink, Weki Meki, Wanna One and many more Kpop artists and some watch Kdrama! NICE ONE PHILIPPINESBALL!!! Will yuo stop comparing Nancy to Liza Soberano?! Also I give you kudos because you created a K-pop inspired OPM Boy Group * Polandball - Similar history as us. Yay! Happy 100th Independence day Poland! * Romaniaball- He used of beings friends with my evil brother when he was Commie, and now that he into capitalism he could tellings me his weaknesses and help me defeat him. * Saudi Arabiaball - Good friend with Koreaball USAball. Helped him with desalination plants. He gave us much oil, but... what did Koreaball Canada do to you? *Koreaball Thailandball - Awesome destination for vacation. friendly people. Also she loved my Korean Drama and my Kpop Songs. And yuo can into several K-pop groups! *Koreaball Tringapore - Fought in Korean War. Beautiful diverse city and we are very similar in several things in modern day.... *Koreaball UKball - Father of my best friend. Sent second most troops in Korean War. He has been in my country before. *Koreaball Vaticanball - I of welcome you, Pope-nim! He made one of my priest a saint! Current President Moon Jae-in is of Roman Catholic faith! *Koreaball Swedenball - The creator of Minecraft! gib geometry dash. *Koreaball USAball - Who saved me at 1951. After Koreaball father died, America Koreaball|took] me and I was under his care. Taught me capitalism. Helps keep North Korea in check. Helped me big time in Korean war. (lets play some video games) And he taught me how to compose good music, so I return his favor by K-pop!!! Gib F-35 and Global Hawk, plox. GIB ME OVERSEAS KOREAN *Koreaball Netherlandsball - GIB ME EDM! Neutral (보통) Bo-tong *Koreaball Vetnamball - ROK army participated in Vietnamese war. Tied economically. Strong country and only going to get stronger. 90% friendly people. Don't of care if he of commie, he likes it when I build apartments for him. Am apologize for my role in your war. In memory, I make statues. Since 2018, I helped yuor football (soccor)! Our relationship is start to getting better. *Koreaball Bukan - 2018 Olympics can gib us chance for normal talks. Wait, did yuo invite my president to "talk"? THAT IS INCREDIBLE, although I hope it is to improve relations brother. I hope though I wouldn't reunify under your control (That means I would be dead then and would be under communism) Will into not happenings though. But we can into friends I guess. Also thanks for changing into our time zone and thanks of removing nukes. Koreaball Moon Jae-in and Kim Jung-Un had nice talk at border. He is of first leader of North Korea to step on border of South Korea since Korean War. I hope we can talk again^^. *Koreaball Angolaball - Hey! HEY! Why do yuo use my taegeuk for yuor air force insignia?? Maybe it's an honour I don't know?! *Koreaball Russiaball - Since 2018, Koreaball Moon Jae-in and Koreaball Vladimir Putin met each other. But please stop supporting Koreaball Chinaball in the Huawei crisis. Also still a major supporter of Koreaball North Koreaball. At Least you are best known for your alcohol, I just like it! *Koreaball Iranball - Values science. Now he is back into religion. Helped North Korea build nukes and missiles. But Koreaball USAball doesn't like him. Tehran road in Seoul/ Seoul road in Tehran. *Koreaball Mexicoball - Defeated me!! But can into defeating Koreaball Krautland *Koreaball Syriaball - He likes Koreaball Fake Korea. Though he also enjoys watching our K-dramas. As long as I am friends with Koreaball North Koreaball, I am friends with him. I am also friends with his Koreaball best friend. *Koreaball Daemanball - I see him as a friend, but he see me more as a rival. He's still a little upset at me for recognizing Koreaball Chinaball. WHY????? YUO LOVE MY KOREAN DRAMAS AND K-POP. I HAVE TAIWANESE IN K-POP GROUP! I hope we will into better relationship soon though, you seem nice.. BUT HOMOSEX DETECTED YIKES!!!! Enemies (적 Jeok) *Koreaball Chinaball - THE FREAKING ASSHOLE IS GOING TO MAKE THE WORLD EXPLODE IF HE DOES NOT SHUT UP ABOUT HUAWEI! YOU ALSO CAUSE TONS OF POLLUTION, MAKING ME SUFFER, AND SAY IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT!!! SCREW OFF YOU PERVERTED NUT!! GET YOURSELF TOGETHER BLIND EYES! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND HOW RUDE AND SELFISH YOU ARE! CANADA AND USA IS DEALING WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU SPIED ON THEM! We're gonna be friends someday... *Koreaball Japanball - We R winnin' this TRADE WAR LOL (And I'm Yur Father) *Baymax - THAT FREAKING JERK!!! He has no respect for me, for he contradicts my traditions like the rising sun images and repackaged film parts for korean audiences in Big Hero 6 to dilute the Japanese-ness that are causing ire for my people. he ruins my KPOP moments, steals all my vehicles and Blows thing up! Like what the frick is his problem? I'm also so tired of him talking shit about me all the time and never give us time to spend with my provinceballs, my Cityballs and I! *Koreaball Puerto Ricoball (only in music) - YUO SURPASSED GANGNAM STYLE!! Is still better than Despacito. Anyway we friends but rivals in music. *Koreaball Jamaicaball - DARE YUO BAN K-POP???????!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Koreaball South Sudanball - Why are you starting Military Cooperation with North Koreaball. Big mistake, baby country. What, your worry of getting aschluss’d by him? *Koreaball Italyball - I OF BEATINGS YUO IN THE 2002 WORLD CUP! *Koreaball Palestineball - he is friend of my evil brother and I don't like because he is committing terrorism with my evil brother's weapon! TRUE SHITS >:O (개병신들 ㅗ^v^ㅗ) *'개섺 - I WILL NEVER FORGET TO WW2 WAR CRIMES!!! 우리는 진심어린 사과를 원한다!! 너네가 한 전쟁범죄는 우린 절대로 잊지않아!!!! 확 씨 가서 이완용 죽인다 시바r' *Sovietball - COMMIE!!! YUO AGREED INVADE ME! YUO MADE MY NORTH SIDE BECOME EVIL!! AND MY EVIL BROTHER TRIED TO ANSCHLUSS ME! REMOVE SHIBAL VODKA! 1991 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE!!! FUCK YUO 빨갱dk!!!!!!!! BURN IN HELL!!! But still, said no to Kim 47 times, which I think you should have keep doings. How to draw (그리는 방법) Drawing a South Koreaball is complicated; # Draw a circle. # Draw a circle center like in the Yin - Yang without the circles. The top is red, the bottom is blue like the pepsi thing. # Draw these black trigramms (clockwise, from up-left): ☰, ☵, ☷, and ☲ (Three, Five, Six, Four) # Draw the eyes and you are finished. # (optional) Draw South Koreaball with a computer playing kpop music videos or anything related to Milo and/or anything related to James Reid Administrative Divisions(지역) * Koreaball Seoulball - First child and Capital city. He is globally known. *Koreaball Incheonball - Second child and have 2nd best national airport, Incheon Airport. *Koreaball Busanball - Third child, Busan has nice beach and Department store. *Koreaball Daejeonball - Fourth child and Sejong city! *Koreaball Ulsanball - Fifth child and makes nice cars and ships, too. Next to Busanball *Koreaball Daeguball- Sixth child and really, really hottest in Koreaball South Korea. * Gwangjuball - Asia's Democracy Sanctuary. Pray for 5.18 democracy movement. *Koreaball Dokdoball- Clean, Rich area. Is of not Japan. Quotes(인용문) *"Aigo!!"(아이고!!) - Argg! (No direct translation, usually an exclamation of annoyance) *"Hwaiting!"(화이팅) - "Fighting!" or "Cheer up!" (used for motivation) *"Manse!"(만세) - To boost morale, in conjunction with "Korea" ("daehanmingug manse"). It's similar to "God bless America" or "Vive la France." Precisely, it means "Myriad of Years," though it is commonly translated as"Hooray!" *"Annyeonghaseyo"(안녕하세요) - Hello (formal) *"Yeolgong!"(열공!) - Study hard! *"Khkhkhkh"(ㅋㅋㅋㅋ) - Laughter. *"Sibal!!"(시바!! or 씨발!!) - same word as "fuck." *"Jottgatne!!"(좆같네! or (삐-)같네!) - Damn it *"Gwiyomi"(귀요미) - Cutie (same to Koreaball Kawaii) *"Ppalkaengi"(빨갱이) - Calling Koreaball North Koreaball (or any commie) in the lowest way. *"-Ssi"(-씨) - Common formal honorific, similar to "Mr." and "Ms/Mrs." in English. Used at the end of the name like (Koreaball: Of course, Koreaball America-ssi!) *"-Nim"(-님) - Similar to "-Ssi" but used for higher honorific form. *"Uwa(n)!" (우왕!) - Wow! *"Ne" (네) - Yes *"Aniyo" (아니요)" - No *"Bbo-bbo" (뽀뽀) - Light kiss *"Ppalli-Ppalli" (빨리 빨리) - lit. "Quick, quick" or "faster, faster." Commonly used to refer to Korea's intensely demanding and competitive work environment. Gallery(사진첩) RIMG6042.png 48bGDvw.png|credit from GeorgiusNL 1b271ccfa0ea728dc070518fe3c8b89aba3680cd hq.jpg East_Asia.png Japanball-Chinaball-East-Asia-Map.png South Korea vic.png Is This The End PT2.png B-sHcbcAD0zssA7XL5eRQJD2F4NoBpWfBTGfI2sUizw.png|credit from hasuminskaya 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn Korea won to Germany.png North_Korea_Stole_the_Precious_Thing.png|North Korea stole the precious thing 2018 kr vs gm.png I miss you.png Both_Koreas_Winter_Olympics.jpg|Both Koreas have learnt to settle their differences for the duration of the Olympics 大韓民國 Republic of Korea 대한민국.png 나의_꿈_my_dream.png Unification_isn't_for_all_(HAPPY_GERMAN_UNITY_DAY!).png Those_were_the_days_by_tringapore-d7m5cq2.png V9JwjWw.png Koreas.png MapOfSouthKorea2017.jpg 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! Unification_isn't_for_all_(HAPPY_GERMAN_UNITY_DAY!).png 12246594 1111093522241624 251863899523918082 n.jpg|Four Asian Tigers Korea & Poland pepsi.png Natural Order Ruined.png SouthKoreaMap.png SIKYe5N.png The iMurica!!.gif Reddit_icisimousa_The_Murder_of_Japan.png B7RPul6.png 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg Korea_Army.png Coffee 커피 가비차 珈琲茶.png 맥주Beer.png ABfRm4M.png 0RSm19f.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Unnamed-0.png 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png Recognized.png South Koreaball province map.jpg|this is the Polandball province map of South Koreaball. Daejeonball wantings love.jpeg|South Koreaball hanging out with Seoulball Korea's History|This image shows most of Korea's historical countryballs. South Koreaball next to Unified Koreaball CFhuQJb.png IMG 9530.JPG Europe and East Asia.png Germany Playing Starcraft.png Tea Time.png|I also want to kill Clay, and Clay now also want to drink tea with Japanball 190487 615007138526883 66576032 n.png Timeline of Korea.png Korea.gif Japan's Dream.png China and Korea play a game.png North Koreaball an South Korea sodas.png G3lhIR1.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Sele_Polandball.png vrePIjr-600x1398.png Tumblr nm4dfahQgE1szo7eyo1 1280.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Borders of Countries.png South Korea IS BEST.png I5jhlJO.png VdW6N0p.png BdAwLb3.png R7a460evk0301.png 4ugluopwehvz.png 28vigr0ndeuz.png April_Summit_Korea.png A Brief History of Mordern Korea.png Images of South Koreaball's subdivisions Reunification korea.jpg Coffee 커피 가비차 珈琲茶.png Daily Routine in Asia.png Those were the days by tringapore-d7m5cq2.png CAWxBxM.png Korean War.png The Phone Maniac.png South Koreaball province map.jpg Bg0skeX.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Sd06SiH.png N3nWRMn.png ToiletLand.jpg S6ukqVN.png Vo0XLbD.png SUFEkwg.png VoNkUek.png 6월 항쟁 1.png 5ePeOCz.png JHqrPLJ.png Tron.png Super Asians.png War Flags.png Bad Behavior.png Is Op Delicious.png Japan's Writing System.png South Koreaball Owerwatch.png Country-balls-internet-behaviour-2-porn-edition.png nso.png kkkk.png W5gpwhlgrnd11.png Tzq7ptb9dcs11.png 2018PyeongchangWinterOlympics(Countryballs).png Links *Facebook page Koreaball es:Corea del Surball it:Corea del Sudball ko:대한민국공 pl:South Koreaball pt:Coreia do Sulball ru:Южная Корея zh:韩国球 Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:South Koreaball Category:Koreaball Category:Korean Speaking Countryball Category:Sushi Removers Category:Confucianist Category:Shamanist Category:Republic Category:UNball Category:Rich Category:G20 Category:Olympic Host Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:OECD Members Category:Communist Removers Category:Christian Category:Buddhist Category:World Cup Host Category:Catholic Category:Atheist Category:Protestant Category:Burger Lovers Category:Red Blue White Black Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Pizza Removers Category:Vodka Lovers